


"I like chocolate milk"

by urineLarry



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Autosexual, Cheese, Chocolate Milk, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, cum, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urineLarry/pseuds/urineLarry
Summary: Cheese discovers that he can pleasure himself.
Relationships: cheese/cheese
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	"I like chocolate milk"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiinqarthur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiinqarthur/gifts).



Cheese entered his room after returning to his house from a trip Foster's Home. He deeply sighed upon realizing he forgot to get a glass of his beloved chocolate milk before going up to his room. Cheese then set out to get a cold, refreshing glass of the brown liquid. When he got to the kitchen, he opened the fridge, only to see that there was something missing. There was no chocolate milk... He started sobbing uncontrollably and making loud screeching sounds, similar to that of a sheep being castrated. Cheese decided he would try something he saw online that was rumored to help calm down after a really frustrating situation.

Getting back to his soft bed and sitting down, he thought about what the online post said. Well, it said unbuckle pants, but Cheese doesn't have pants... He knew what he had to do. Cheese reached deep into his squishy mass of skin and yanked out the tool he'd need to proceed with this act of relief he so desired.

"Quiet, Doggie!" He said to the throbbing device which he held in his firm, cheesy grasp. "Shhhh!"

Cheese spit on his palm and made a long and squeaky groan. He was finally ready to continue in this endeavor. A new experience, a fresh breath of air. The first bloom of spring, a colorful relief in a world rapidly turning gray. Cheese slid his now saliva-covered fingers down his long horsey with his tight clutch and breathy grunt. Immediately, he was overcome with a sensation he had never felt in his boring life of pain and chocolate milk.

Cheese, after that first ever-so-satisfying jerk, started to accelerate. Cheese was in a state of total euphoria and sexual intensity. Letting out a blood-curdling scream of satisfaction every time he went up and down, he couldn't stop. Cheese just kept going for several sexually charged minutes. The longer he was committing this sinful act of passion, the closer he came to doing something he never even knew about until this point. Cheese was, up until this day of no chocolate milk, an innocent and delicate heavenly messenger created by the mind of a child. This was changing, of course, now that he knew about this self-indulgent way of making himself feel good.

Once he reached about the twelfth minute straight of just yanking his horsey with increasing aggression, he felt a certain sort of tingle he hadn't considered he could feel. This feeling was a type of complete bliss. This moment made him feel much more joyous than even his delicious chocolate milk had previously made him. This tingle was followed by a large stream of a white and sticky fluid. This fluid came out at what Cheese would swear was 100 miles per hour. How could his horsey produce this much liquid. 

When Cheese could finally put a word to what this white penis-liquid was, he said it. Cheese said it as loud as Cheese could say. "Chocolate Milk."


End file.
